Amores Futuros
by PiliShane
Summary: Este sería sobre los hijos de los chicos: un CristopherxMara, o el hijo de Twist x la de Eli. Disfrútenlo!


Hola!

Se acuerdan que en mi descenso, contaba sobre los hijos de los chicos? Bueno, este sería un CristopherxMara, es decir, el hijo mayor de Twist y la hija menor de Eli. Disfruten!

Nota: en mi descenso, al final los chicos tienen 28 años, y esto pasa 11 años después, así que tienen 39. Ahora sí, la historia!

Los niños habían crecido, la Banda de Shane, también. Sus hijos tomaron el lugar de sus padres:

Cristopher, de 15, el sarcástico pero divertido.

Nayara, la hermana de él y con 14 años, la traviesa y vengativa.

Alan, el líder de 16 años, el heroico y risueño

Mara, su hermana de 15, dulce, decidida y amante de la cinematografía.

Troy y Max, de 15, ambos gemelos y divertidos.

Matt, de 17, el astuto y ágil.

Lucía, de 15, buena amiga y divertida

Tom, de 17, tímido pero buen estratega y amigo

Tony, de 16, competitivo y centrado, pero con sentido del humor

Lenna, hermana de él y de 16, deportista e imaginativa.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ellos, ellos eran la nueva Banda de Shane.

...

Eli: chicos, nos iremos! El que quiere venga!-gritó para que lo escucharan.

Todos- Cris y Mara: yo voy!- gritaron corriendo hacia él.

Twist: ustedes se quedan?-preguntó mirando a su hijo y a la del Shane

Ambos asintieron y salieron al patio.

Los demás no lo tomaron en cuenta y se fueron.

Ambos chicos se sentaron cerca de la piscina, donde charlaron de todo. No fue hasta después de un momento que se dieron cuenta de el mínimo espacio que había entre ellos. Y sucedió: se fueron acercando, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, se acercaron hasta acabar con la distancia que los separaba: se besaron.

Era un beso tierno y dulce, sus labios se movían a un compás lento, como temiendo arruinar el momento. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Ambos se pararon, algo confundidos

Cris: me gustas Mara- le susurró sonrojado

Mara: y tú a mí, Cris- le contestó y volvieron a besarse: una de las manos de ella descansaba en la mejilla de él, mientras que la otra jugaba con su cabello. Las manos de él estaban en su cintura, atrayéndola más a sí. Ninguno quería que terminara, pero lo tuvieron que hacer cuando escucharon un ruido

Eli: SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÍAS CON MI HIJA?!- explotó enojado.

Cris: emm, yo... Eto...-no encontraba las palabras para decirle que su hija le gustaba.

Eli: mira, ni me lo expliques. No te quiero ver cerca de mi hija- le advirtió enojado- y tú, a tu habitación- dijo señalando a Mara

Mara: estás arruinando mi vida, te odio!- le gritó yéndose.

Cris: creí que los Shane eran justos- susurró, pero Eli lo logró oír

Eli: y lo somos- dijo enojado

Cris: lo que acabas de hacer no fue justo. Ella ya no es una niña, ella puede salir con alguien si lo quiere, no podrás controlarla-le contestó, y fue detrás de la chica

Pili: hermano, la cagaste. Así de simple- dijo palmeándole la espalda.

Twist: mira Eli, sé que eres sobre protector y todo eso, pero conoces a Cristopher desde que nació, sabes que no le hará daño- le aseguró- deberías dejarlos salir, ellos pueden ser felices- aconsejó

Eli: creo que tienen razón. Iré a disculparme- dijo y corrió a la habitación de su hija.

Llamó a la puerta y entró. Lo que vio le partió el corazón: su hija llorando en el hombro del chico, quien la abrazaba.

Eli: lo lamento. Actúe muy sobreprotectoramente. Conozco a Cris y sé que no te lastimará.

Mara: entonces?-dijo esperanzada

Eli: puedes salir con él- aceptó.

Mara: gracias!- dijo abrazándolo. Luego se volvió a Cris, tomó su mano- ahora nos vamos. Chau papá!- gritó mientras juntos bajaban las escaleras.

Eli se sentó en la cama. Levantó la vista y vio a sus amigos y a los hijos de estos viéndolo desde la puerta.

Lenna: tío, hiciste lo correcto- lo consoló

Trixie: sí, ella no es más una niña- dijo abrazándolo

Eli: para mí sigue siéndolo. Saben qué? Creo que mejor voy a ver que están haciendo...- dijo parándose, pero sus amigos lo frenaron

Tom: no, tú te quedas aquí y los dejas ser felices, está claro?-dijo mirándolo seriamente

El Shane sólo asintió de mala gana. Todos lo miraron satisfechos.

Kord: bien, ahora, quien quiere ver una película?- preguntó, a lo que todos asintieron entusiasmados. Bajaron y se encontraron a Mara y a Cris, ambos dormidos en el sofá abrazados.

Chicas: Awww!- dijeron/susurraron

Chicos: shhh! Los despertarán- les susurraron- les tomamos una foto?- preguntaron malvados

Las chicas asintieron y sacaron la cámara. Sacaron la foto, y se fueron corriendo ya que los tortolitos habían empezado a despertar.

Se metieron en la habitación de Karem y Twist, sin poder evitar reírse.

Lucía: eso estuvo cerca!- dijo riéndose

Nayara: eso estuvo muy cerca!- admitió- y qué les parece si subimos la foto a Babosanet?- preguntó con una mirada maléfica

Pili: eso es malvado... Y divertido. Cuenta conmigo- dijo feliz

Los demás: y con nosotros- dijeron los otros.

Todos corrieron a la computadora de Trixie, y subieron la foto. 5 minutos después, ya tenía más de 100.000 me gusta. También había muchos comentarios como:

"Awww, se ven tan tiernos juntos!"

"Cris es mío, entendido?"

"Forman una pareja genial!"

"No te acerques a Cris, me oíste?"

Y otros más.

Alan: no sabía que Cris tenía tantas chicas a sus pies- admitió

Twist: es genético- presumió

Zaira: de Karem?- se burló, por lo que todos rieron.

Max: esperen, ellos despertaron, no?- todos asintieron confundidos- entonces empecemos a correr porque...- empezó asustado pero un grito lo cortó.

Cris y Mara: ESTÁN MUERTOS, CORRAN PORQUE LOS MATAMOS!- gritaron enojados. Los otros se largaron a reír, pero callaron cuando vieron a la pareja enojada en el marco de la puerta.

Tony: estamos muertos- susurró

Cris: saben algo? No los vamos a matar- dijo con cara de angelito.

Nayara: en serio? Tú, no nos matarás?-preguntó desconfiada. Su hermano asintió

Todos salieron afuera, ya que hacía calor y querían meterse en la piscina. La ventana de Cris daba al patio, perfecto para una venganza.

Mara corrió a la cocina, donde encontró la comida de Pronto, junto a algunos huevos y otras cosas. Luego corrió al garaje, donde encontró algunos tarros de pintura azul. Subió todo eso arriba, donde su novio la esperaba con su lanzadora cargada con una Gelatinosa.

Mezclaron todas las sustancias y esperaron: todos reunidos abajo. Mara apuntaba con la lanzadora, Cris sostenía la cubeta con la sustancia.

Cris: 1, 2, 3!- contó y tiraron las cosas, que cayeron sobre los demás.

Todos: que asco!- gritaron todos juntos. Luego miraron arriba, para darse cuenta quienes habían sido- Cristopher, Mara!- gritaron enojados

Ambos se largaron a reír. Cuando se dieron vuelta, estaban tanto los padres como los hijos mirándolos con una sonrisa diabólica.

Mara: que van a...?- no pudo terminar porque todos los abrazaron, con toda la sustancia encima, ensuciándolos a ellos.

Y así, entre risas y todo, Cris y Mara lograron triunfar en el amor, pese a que Eli era muy sobre protector, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, divirtiéndose y siendo felices.

Tadán!

Nueva historia!

Les gustó? La odiaron? Soy buena en esto? Contesten!

Wiiiii!

En fin, que tengan un lindo día en el que conozcan a Batman. Viva BATMAN!

Soy fan de BATMAN *w*

Los amo a todos, un beso

Pili


End file.
